


Expectations

by AkashaTheKitty



Series: Drabbles and Ficlets [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-15
Updated: 2009-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:40:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkashaTheKitty/pseuds/AkashaTheKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>    <img/><br/></p>
</div>Al is watching and comparing himself to Scorpius. It's a purely casual interest. Right?
            </blockquote>





	Expectations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for nextgen_drabble Week 2. Prompt: Girls. Had to be 385 words exactly.

Al was the first to get a girlfriend. Not because he was particularly suave or handsome or even nice, but because there was one girl who happened to fancy him.  
  
It lasted two weeks. Two glorious and very confusing weeks, and then she fancied someone else.  
  
Scorpius might have been a bit slower on the uptake, but he seemed to be better at it. Not only did a girl fancy him, but she was also the prettiest girl at Hogwarts and not nearly as flighty as Al’s ex.  
  
That lasted five months. Inside Hogwarts’ walls, that was an eternity.  
  
One day, however, it was suddenly over. People were wondering why—people mostly being Al—and the story was that Scorpius had wanted more from her physically than she had wanted to give.  
  
Al found that odd, considering that not a month later she was caught shagging someone else.  
  
It was none of his business, though. After all, Al had a new girlfriend too! She may not have been the beauty of Hogwarts, but she was very pretty and nice. And she liked Quidditch. It was almost like having a best mate that would snog him. It was all right, but some days Al wondered if he wouldn’t have preferred her being his best mate without the snogging.  
  
Scorpius, who had always been swaggering before, became quiet after his break-up. He did date a few other girls—he even kissed Al’s cousin Rose, which caused quite an uproar, considering the blood status thing—but it seemed that his touch had slipped. He never even made it to two weeks again.  
  
Al figured that maybe Scorpius missed his ex-girlfriend.  
  
One day Scorpius abruptly cornered Al. “Stop staring at me, Potter,” he hissed. “Stop... watching me! I’m not some... _nancy_ like you!”  
  
Al blushed. Clearly, Scorpius had misinterpreted his curiosity. “I have a girlfriend,” he clarified.  
  
Scorpius just smiled sardonically. “Right. You think of _her_ when you toss off.”  
  
Al’s blush deepened. This was getting personal. “I... I... um...”  
  
“Just admit it already,” Scorpius harshly said. “It’s not as if you have to worry about _heirs_. But I’m not like you, so forget it!”  
  
Scorpius was right about Al, of course. Al had, however, seen the flash of regret in Scorpius’s eyes as Scorpius turned away from him.


End file.
